As time goes by
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: "El tedio de buscarse sin encontrarse los había agotado y ahora una nueva esperanza había nacido entre ellos, no había más necesidad de reconocimiento, estás aquí y estoy contigo, y esto me basta." Oneshot escrito para Pami Li por la subasta Help Chile.


**Disclaimer:** La trama es mía, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**As time goes by**_

**

* * *

**

La primera vez que se vieron tenían nueve y trece años. Ella llevaba el cabello negro largo casi hasta la cintura y un llamativo vestido verde de primavera que ondeaba graciosamente alrededor de sus rodillas huesudas de impúber. Él vestía pantalones cortos de un verde mucho más oscuro y se había puesto un gorro negro que le aplastaba el cabello rubio y le tapaba un poco la visión. Iba caminando junto a su padre en aquella larga procesión de soldados sobrevivientes de la guerra sin entender muy bien por qué la gente gritaba y aplaudía tanto, ni qué significaban las insignias de las banderas que ondeaban los civiles montados a caballo. Todavía no había nacido en él el sentido del patriotismo, todavía no comprendía la importancia de la palabra libertad.

La familia Brandon estaba muy cerca de la calle, todos apretados en un semicírculo, agitando las manos y saludando con entusiasmo a los combatientes que por fin regresaban a casa. La mayor de las dos hermanas llevaba un sobrio vestido azul oscuro que combinaba con sus grandes ojos, enmarcados en un rostro severo y casi adulto. Se llamaba Cynthia, tenía diecisiete años y aunque sus padres la vigilaban de cerca, movía la cabeza frenéticamente de un lado a otro en busca de su enamorado; lista para saltar la pequeña cerca y lanzarse a sus brazos en cuanto hiciera aparición en aquel tumulto de valientes soldados.

Alice, la menor, se había dejado llevar por el entusiasmo del público y agitaba sus pequeños brazos con énfasis, devolviendo las brillantes sonrisas y los guiños de ojo que le regalaban los uniformados a los que captaba su atención. Uno de ellos incluso le arrojó un pañuelo blanco que ella olfateó sin disimulo y luego aferró en su puño, ondeándolo en el aire una y otra vez sin dejar de sonreír.

Sólo le tomó un momento de distracción posar la mirada más allá de las caras sonrientes de los adultos para divisar al niño que caminaba a tropezones aferrado al cinturón de su padre. Lo primero que notó fue su andar desgarbado y sus ojos como el agua escondidos tras la visera de un gorro que le quedaba demasiado grande. Sonrió aún más de manera inconsciente. Algo en su interior le decía que acababa de vislumbrar un trocito de futuro, pero él aún no la había notado.

Jasper estaba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado por captar la atención de tanta gente en la calle que, en un día común y corriente, ni siquiera lo habría mirado. No estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención y nunca le había gustado ser el centro de ningún evento. Aunque era consciente que los actores principales de aquel desfile no eran los niños sino sus padres, heroicos y valerosos por alguna razón que le era lejana; sentía la necesidad de ir con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el suelo, evitando enfocar su atención en los ojos extraños y creyendo que de esa manera la gente no se fijaría en él. Pero su padre le dijo algo que no llegó a escuchar entre las risas y el frenesí de la gente, lo que lo obligó a alzar la cabeza y lo llevó a divisar por el rabillo del ojo un manchón de verde impoluto que en seguida captó su atención.

Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez a las diez en punto de la mañana, y la sensación que les recorrió la piel fue tan extraña y distrayente que la Tierra podría haberse detenido en ese mismo momento sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara. Ojos pardos y celestes se unieron en una danza torpe e imaginaria, Alice y Jasper se reconocieron entre un montón de gente, saludándose sin palabras, sin un gesto, sólo con la mirada. La luz del día se filtró entre las blancas nubes y jugueteó con el borde de su vestido, lanzando destellos verdes por todas partes, bailando con vida propia en la algarabía de un primer encuentro que podría unirlos para siempre.

Pero fue en ese instante en que Cynthia divisó por fin a su enamorado y tomó el impulso necesario para saltar la cerca y caer de rodillas sobre el asfalto. El señor y la señora Brandon habían leído en la tensión del aire que algo estaba a punto de suceder y se apresuraron a saltar tras ella cuando echó a correr hacia el centro del desfile, repartiendo codazos a quien interfiriera en su camino. La espalda del señor Brandon y el tapado de piel de su esposa se interpusieron entre las miradas de Alice y Jasper, rompiendo el hechizo y desvaneciendo el encanto de forma tan abrupta que ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos desenfocados, buscándose sin encontrarse. Él se habría quedado de piedra en su lugar de no ser porque su padre continuaba caminando, impulsándolo hacia adelante con empujoncitos en la espalda, totalmente ajeno al intercambio que acababa de tener lugar. Alice no tenía suficiente estatura para divisar algo más que nubes por encima de las cabezas de los soldados que continuaban marchando hacia ninguna parte, y sus piernas eran aún demasiado pequeñas para saltar la verja como acababa de hacer su hermana. Su cabello largo ondeó a sus espaldas mientras intentaba hacerse espacio entre el cúmulo de gente para ver una vez más a su trocito de futuro. Pero cuando volvió a vislumbrar su cabello rubio y sus pantalones cortos, un hombre la aferró fuertemente por los hombros y le gritó al oído, algo sobre tener más cuidado al pasar. Jasper continuó caminando, ya resignado, sin volver la cabeza hacia atrás.

**oOoOo**

Alice tenía quince años cuando su hermana de veintitrés dio a luz a su pequeña hija. Aquel día la familia Brandon celebró un nacimiento y lloró en un entierro, porque la niña no había logrado abrirse camino al mundo por sí misma y el cuerpo de la madre no soportó la cesárea.

En el cementerio, la bebé se desgañitaba los pulmones en un llanto que se mezclaba con el de su abuela, quien la cargaba en brazos y maldecía a voz en cuello al único culpable de aquello, ese desgraciado novio fugaz de Cynthia la rebelde que había aparecido y desaparecido como un haz de luz en la neblina, dejándola embarazada y ahora muerta, habiendo traído un bastardo al mundo y dejándolo atrás sin siquiera haberse enterado de que su sangre corría por las venas de un recién nacido. Alice no tuvo el corazón para decirle a su madre que en verdad la culpa no era del novio sino de Cynthia, que su hermana había tenido una corta vida llena de excesos a sus espaldas y que era una suerte que después de todos los intentos de aborto la pequeña hubiera nacido sana. Ella misma había visto a Cynthia saltando como una posesa en su habitación, aplicándose en el vientre compresas y emplastes olorosos a vinagre y masticando extrañas mezclas de nuez moscada, romero y azafrán, que al cabo de un tiempo le tiñó la piel de amarillo pero no logró evacuar al niño que crecía inevitablemente en su interior.

Mientras cubrían el cajón con tierra fresca la señora Brandon se debilitó visiblemente y hubo que sacarla a la rastra del cementerio para que no se arrojara sobre la tumba aún con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Su esposo la escoltó hacia el carro sin mirar atrás, pero Alice se quedó de pie junto a la tumba de su hermana hasta que ya no hubo tierra que alisar ni cajón donde llorar. Tenía las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas silenciosas y las manos firmemente apretadas sobre un triste ramo de rosas blancas que ella misma había escogido del jardín de la casa. No sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Pasaron más de diez minutos hasta que Jasper por fin se atrevió a acercarse. Había visto todo sentado sobre la tumba de su madre, y había reconocido a la primera mirada a aquella niña que todavía lo perseguía en sueños. Tenía diecinueve años y muy buena memoria. Notó que había cambiado: ya no era una niña, atrás habían quedado las rodillas nudosas, el cabello largo hasta la cintura y los vestidos verdes de primavera. Seguía siendo de contextura pequeña, pero comenzaban a notarse las curvas bajo su abrigo negro y su aspecto se parecía más al de una mujer. Después de observarla por un rato supo que aquella nueva imagen de su niña lo visitaría aún más seguido por las noches. La de vestido verde nunca le hablaba; se limitaba a mirarlo desde una distancia prudente con una sonrisa en los labios, a veces agitando su pañuelo blanco, diciéndole adiós. Siempre se había preguntado cuál sería su nombre, si recordaba aquel día en el desfile, si aún conservaba aquel pañuelo, cómo sería su voz. Quizás un cementerio no era el lugar indicado para iniciar una conversación, pero Jasper se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo y se acercó guiado por las ondas de tristeza y soledad que manaban como oscuros destellos de sus ojos pardos.

Alice lo sintió acercarse, pero no se giró. No supo que era él hasta que le puso una mano temblorosa en el hombro y le dio un apretón. Apenas dio vuelta la cara se encontró con los dos grandes pozos de agua que eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos que sólo había visto una vez hacía seis años, que le habían mostrado un pedazo de futuro y ahora le daban un aire de vida donde todo alrededor era muerte. Una vez más, pardo y celeste chocaron en el espacio, detuvieron el tiempo, bailaron a la luz del mediodía, se arrancaron destellos, y rompieron el encanto cuando el señor Brandon gritó el nombre de ella desde la distancia sin notar al rubio flaco y desgarbado que le había puesto una mano en el hombro. Ambos despertaron del ensueño y se sonrieron con reconocimiento, eres tú, soy yo; los dos repentinamente muy conscientes de que no era el momento. Esta vez tuvieron la oportunidad de compartir la experiencia, no hubo cortes abruptos, en verdad no hubo más que silencio, pero sabían lo que veían en los ojos del otro y allí había algo más que una promesa en el aire. Se veían a la cara y veían el futuro. El destino les estaba dando una oportunidad que nadie más tendría en la posteridad.

Al segundo llamado Alice se volvió abruptamente y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del cementerio. No había dicho una palabra, pero ahora Jasper sabía su nombre. Lo repitió una y otra vez en su mente mientras la veía alejarse, y cuando estaba ya a varios metros ella debió haber sentido su mudo llamado, porque se giró una última vez y sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas, de la muerte y el silencio que los traspasaba a los dos. No importaba el presente, porque había futuro. Ambos sabían que habría una próxima vez.

**oOoOo**

No había dejado de llover en casi una semana, pero Alice era tozuda y no le gustaba usar paraguas, porque estaba cansada de que el viento se los llevara. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde cuando salió de la cafetería donde trabajaba a medio tiempo como mesera para pagar sus estudios. Su turno debía terminar antes, pero su jefe era un tipo mandón y embustero que no desaprovechaba las oportunidades de acosarla y ofrecerle dinero a cambio de otros servicios que nada tenían que ver con limpiar las mesas o servir el café. Aún así, ni la lluvia ni las insinuaciones de su jefe podían arruinar su buen humor.

Estaba feliz porque finalmente salía del trabajo, porque era viernes, porque había decidido tomarse el fin de semana libre y porque su amigo Peter le había dejado una buena pila de películas en su apartamento y estaba dispuesta a ver cine hollywoodense hasta hartarse.

Maldijo entre dientes cuando vio desde la esquina que el autobús al que tendría que haber subido ya estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo. Sabía que tendría que esperar al menos otra media hora hasta que llegara el siguiente, así que tomó la decisión de volver caminando a casa. Por supuesto, las calles estaban casi desiertas a causa de la tormenta, y se ganó más de una mirada mientras saltaba de charco en charco con la máxima velocidad que le permitían sus cortas piernas. A pesar de su baja estatura, Alice se las arreglaba para llamar la atención a su manera. Las botas de lluvia amarillas, el largo tapado escarlata y su cabello húmedo y corto desordenado en todas direcciones eran suficientes para que hombres y mujeres la siguieran con la mirada.

Pero fue ella quien acabó persiguiendo a alguien más esa tarde. Un destello dorado captó su atención cuando iba cruzando la avenida. Le tomó menos de diez segundos reconocer el andar desgarbado, la nariz recta y el cabello del color de la miel que había visto una y otra vez en sus sueños. Él iba caminando sin prisa por la acera de enfrente, con una mano hundida en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un largo paraguas negro sobre su cabeza.

No había cambiado nada en los últimos años. Seguía siendo delgado y alto, de porte leonino, ocupando demasiado espacio en un mundo en el que preferiría pasar desapercibido. Sus ojos como el agua estaban demasiado cerca del cielo y desde la distancia Alice no alcanzaba a verlos. Pero había pensado tantas veces en ellos, se había cansado de esperarlos aparecer en el momento más insospechado. Un repentino anhelo la sacudió por completo. Necesitaba verlos, reconocerlos, volver a vivir aquella sensación extraña en la piel que hacía que el tiempo se detuviera y la tierra dejara de girar en su eje para darle lugar al espectáculo de luces y colores que había estallado entre ellos dos veces antes.

No tomó la decisión, sus piernas simplemente la obligaron a andar a toda velocidad, intentando alcanzar su ritmo. Cada paso largo de él eran cuatro pasos cortos suyos. En esos momentos deseó más que nunca saber su nombre, poder gritarlo en contra del viento, que su voz acariciara su oído, que le llamara la atención. Pero no sabía su nombre ni se le ocurría ninguna forma de llamarlo ni sus piernas eran lo suficientemente rápidas; y comenzaba a quedarse sin aliento, y él seguía caminando, ajeno a la lluvia, a su perseguidora y a la gente que se apartaba de su camino casi con respeto.

Alice estuvo a punto de rendirse cuando, con una cuadra de ventaja, lo vio entrar a una cafetería semivacía al final de la calle. Dudó por un momento, preguntándose si acaso no sería un error, si no se habría equivocado, si estaría bien desafiar de esa forma al destino. Las últimas dos veces él se había dirigido directamente hacia ella, ¿por qué le tocaba perseguirlo esta vez? ¿Qué sucedería cuando por fin volviera a tenerlo frente a frente?

Una vez más, sus piernas tomaron por sí solas la decisión que su cabeza no podía tomar, impulsándola hacia adelante. Todo su cuerpo agradeció el resguardo de la lluvia cuando cruzó la puerta del bar y fue recibida por el aire tibio que circulaba ahí dentro. La recorrió un escalofrío involuntario mientras sus ojos vagaban rápidamente por todo el lugar, buscándolo.

Lo encontró sentado junto a la barra, y esta vez, él la estaba mirando. La expectativa y el mismísimo silencio se sintieron palpables en el aire en los instantes que les tomó enfocar las miradas en los ojos del otro.

Pero no hubo chispas, ni hechizos ni destellos; no se detuvo el tiempo ni bailaron en el aire los colores de la unión de sus ojos. Y aún así, el encanto estaba presente, la piel de ambos cosquilleó en los mismos lugares y la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó como el mismo cielo. No desafiaron a la naturaleza, pero ambos tuvieron la misma impresión de salto entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro; y mirándose a los ojos sintieron que estaban en casa.

Alice se acercó hacia él caminando, casi bailando en línea recta. Tenía una certeza, y era que sin importar dónde o cuándo, se pertenecían. El se puso de pie y la observó acercarse hasta que estuvo a un escaso metro de distancia. Tuvo que resistir el repentino impulso de alzar la mano y tocarla, comprobar que aquel momento era real y no otro de sus repetidos sueños. Al igual que aquella vez en el cementerio, su cabeza repetía una y otra vez su nombre como una letanía, y algo en su interior se revolvió con incertidumbre, ¿sería ésta la última vez?

Pero ella no desprendía otra cosa que luz y alegría, destellos casi imperceptibles de lo que alguna vez había sido futuro y ahora se sentía más que nunca presente. Sus ojos pardos eran mucho más de lo que podía encerrar la palabra hogar.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

Su voz era la dulce mezcla de la miel y la primavera en sus oídos. Había esperado tanto aquel momento, soñando dormido y despierto con su piel pálida, sus pupilas oscuras, el vestido verde y el tapado negro, aquella enorme sonrisa. Le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que acababa de escuchar y otros pocos instantes ruborizarse ligeramente, apenado por su falta de cortesía.

—Lo siento, señorita.

—Puedes llamarme Alice —replicó ella, soltando una risita de soprano y extendiéndole la mano formalmente sólo por tener una excusa para tocarlo.

—Me alegra por fin volver a verte, Alice. Soy Jasper —contestó él también sonriendo, y estrechando su mano sin siquiera pensarlo. No hubo chispas ni cosquilleo en los dedos, sólo un grave refuerzo a aquella sensación de hogar.

—Jasper —repitió ella—. Casi había perdido las esperanzas…

—Imposible —Jasper hizo a un lado la silla que había a su lado frente a la barra y la ayudó a sentarse sin dejar de sostenerle la mano, con toda naturalidad—. Tenía que volver a suceder. La tercera es la vencida.

**oOoOo**

La tormenta no se había detenido, pero había menguado a una pequeña llovizna de la que se cubrieron con el paraguas negro de él mientras recorrían las calles solitarias hacia el apartamento de ella. Habían conversado mucho en la última hora, pero todo lo que se había dicho les pareció inútil, porque ambos sentían que ya se conocían. De alguna manera, habían vivido juntos en los últimos años, siempre en los sueños del otro, apareciendo y desapareciendo como fantasmas, espíritus de un futuro próximo. Ahora ambos estaban maravillados de tener por fin a la persona real caminando a su lado, aprovechando la excusa de rozarse bajo la estrechez del paraguas, disfrutando del suave cosquilleo que los recorría de pies a cabeza cada vez que se miraban a los ojos.

Caminaban en silencio. Las palabras no dichas flotaban en el aire como globos de helio, como el acuerdo tácito que había sido ponerse de pie al mismo tiempo y encaminarse sin saber bien a dónde; los pies guiándolos hacia el refugio cercano más seguro sin siquiera haberlo pensado. El tedio de buscarse sin encontrarse los había agotado y ahora una nueva esperanza había nacido entre ellos, no había más necesidad de reconocimiento, estás aquí y estoy contigo, y esto me basta.

Alice abrió la puerta de su apartamento para él y lo dejó entrar sin que hubiera necesidad de pedir permiso. Le señaló con un gesto la cafetera de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse la ropa mojada y ponerse algo más cómodo. Cuando regresó, Jasper estaba sentado en su pequeño sofá, con una taza humeante entre sus manos y otra apoyada frente a él en la mesita. Al verla aparecer en el comedor le regaló una brillante sonrisa, tocando el almohadón a su lado, invitándola a sentirse cómoda en su propia casa. Ella soltó una risita cantarina y se acercó bailando para dejarse caer en el sofá con ambas piernas recogidas bajo su cuerpo y las manos frías picando ansiosamente por tocar algo tibio. Se contentó con acariciar distraídamente el pocillo de café y reprimió el impulso de enterrar las manos en su cabello dorado.

—Llevo años pensando en ti como un soldadito de plomo —comentó para romper el cómodo silencio en el que se habían sumido mirándose a los ojos—. Esa fue la primera impresión que me diste cuando te vi caminar en aquella procesión del ejército.

—Yo llevo toda una vida soñando con tu vestido verde y tu pañuelo de seda —admitió él con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—Confieso que aún tengo ese pañuelo. No tiene nada que ver contigo, pero me recuerda los eventos de ese día y me hace sonreír.

—Espero que no te enfades, pero también tengo que confesar algo. Me robé una de las rosas de aquel día en el cementerio y desde entonces la tengo guardada en un libro. También me recuerda a ti.

Los ojos de ella se entristecieron visiblemente al recordarlo. La segunda vez que se habían visto no había sido en pleno festejo, no era un día feliz, pero de alguna manera le había dado confianza al hundirse en sus ojos. Él conocía de cerca ese sentimiento. Había perdido a su madre varios años antes y sabía con certeza lo difícil que resulta despegarse de un ser tan cercano cuando la muerte ataca de improviso; y había sentido la misma esperanza al verla acercarse con su ramo de rosas, su tapado negro y su blanca presencia de ángel inundando la oscuridad de su pena.

En las últimas horas ambos habían perdido la capacidad de raciocinio. Se movían sin pensar, siguiendo las huellas que habían dejado años atrás en el corazón del otro, tanteando un terreno nuevo que por momentos les resultaba conocido. No dudaron al abrazarse en aquel sofá, ofreciéndose al otro con entrega, sin esperar nada a cambio y recibiéndolo todo como respuesta. Los brazos de él eran largos y fuertes, se sentía bien para ella derretirse en su abrazo. Su cabello corto, húmedo y desordenado le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, lo tentaba a hundir la nariz en su olor, en su calor. Se abrazaron como hermanos, como amigos y como amantes reencontrados; y entonces sí surgieron las chispas, el hechizo y los destellos. El tiempo se detuvo para siempre en ese momento y se sintió más que nunca presente, no hubo nada más alrededor.

No había palabras suficientes para cubrir la inmensidad de los sentimientos. Se pusieron de pie sin soltarse ni por un momento y se dirigieron a la habitación dando traspiés, todo el tiempo mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose los estallidos de luz y color a su alrededor. Tras la puerta cerrada, Jasper volvió a apretar a Alice contra su pecho y ella lo envolvió con brazos y piernas, demasiado pequeña para alcanzar de pie sus ojos de cielo. Inconscientes del mundo que se desdibujaba a sus espaldas, se buscaron con el tacto y el olor, ciegos ante la luz que la misma unión de sus cuerpos emanaba. Entre caricias torpes y besos improvisados, se dejaron caer al vacío, donde no había vuelta atrás.

Las caricias de Jasper se sentían como una reverencia, el roce de sus manos callosas despertaba sensaciones que Alice nunca antes había conocido. Entre besos húmedos y jadeos ahogados, ella devolvió cada beso y cada abrazo con la misma idolatría, envolviéndolo en su letanía de plegarias y ruegos, de palabras incomprensibles susurradas al oído. Se tomaron su tiempo, no había prisas donde los relojes se habían detenido; no había más que ropas despojadas lentamente, roces de piel contra piel, matices y relieves, renuncia y entrega. La suerte estaba echada y la vida los había preparado a ambos para enfrentarse a este momento.

Alice acarició con los dedos y los labios todos y cada uno de los lunares y cicatrices de su espalda, la larga extensión de sus hombros, la abertura cóncava de su amplio pecho. Jasper se dejó explorar sin pudores por primera vez desde que desvistiera a una mujer, obligándose a mantener los ojos abiertos para observar con fascinación el amor que reflejaban los de ella. Y no podía ser otra cosa que amor lo que ofreció a cambio cuando el juego se dio vuelta y fue su turno de estudiar el mapa de su cuello, la delicada curvatura de sus caderas, la profundidad de su ombligo y el serpenteado valle de sus pechos.

En lo que parecieron minutos y probablemente fueran largas horas, se las habían arreglado para construir y alimentar una llama de pasión que se había encendido dos veces antes y se había extinguido tan pronto que no había dejado ni las cenizas. Sin ponerse de acuerdo, los roces y las caricias de ambos se hicieron más demandantes, acercándose más y más al punto culmine en el que todo lo pasado se volvería polvo de existencia y se desvanecería en la oscuridad.

Cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se unieron en uno, ya no había ni rastros de la tristeza y la desolación que los habían inundado durante todas las noches que estuvieron separados, soñando con el otro. Ya no existían Alice o Jasper, sólo había un único ser, unido por las entrañas, por el deseo, por el fuego mismo de la pasión y la irresistible ambición de ser una unidad. Entre estallidos de éxtasis y olas de satisfacción, se llamaron por sus nombres una y otra vez, susurros sofocados que iban a morir en el aliento del otro y renacían como pájaros míticos con cada nueva llamarada de fuego. La luz y el color habían invadido cada recodo de la habitación, pero en ese momento nada importaba, porque se habían perdido para siempre en los ojos del otro. Pardo y celeste unidos por fin en una danza lenta y acompasada, adaptándose al ritmo del amor y la construcción de un futuro que hasta entonces habían creído inexistente.

El clímax los alcanzó al mismo tiempo, envolviéndolos como en una burbuja, después del largo camino hacia la cima que habían construido juntos. No hubo bajadas abruptas ni movimientos incómodos, solo el temblor de dos cuerpos que acababan de fundirse en uno solo y nunca más volverían a ser dos.

Pasado el bajón de adrenalina, se miraron una vez más con reconocimiento y se acurrucaron muy juntos, con la misma sonrisa agotada y satisfecha en los labios. Encontraron lo que habían estado buscando durante tanto tiempo, y aún no había surgido la necesidad de palabras para expresar con precisión lo que sentían. Acababan de leerlo todo en la piel del otro, no hacía falta agregar nada más.

Al cabo de un rato Alice cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el ritmo constante del corazón de Jasper latiendo bajo su oído. Él le había enrollado una mano en la cintura y con la otra acariciaba la tersa piel de su espalda, demasiado incrédulo de que todo aquello fuera real como para dejarla ir. Mientras escuchaba su acompasada respiración, cada vez más profunda y durmiente, recorrió por primera vez la habitación con los ojos.

Sobre la cómoda frente a la cama un objeto blanco captó su atención. El pañuelo de seda le trajo la misma imagen de la pequeña niña vestida de verde que lo había visitado en sueños cada noche desde hacía más de diez años. Recordó con precisión los destellos que emanaban el ruedo de su vestido y sus grandes ojos oscuros, y luego descendió la mirada al rostro sereno de la misma niña, ahora mujer, que dormía con la nariz enterrada en su cuello. Tenía la misma dulce sonrisa plantada en sus labios y prometía futuro.

Los tal vez del pasado se borraron de un plumazo con la nueva concepción que apareció en su mente en ese momento. _Para siempre_, pensó, cerrando los ojos y aspirando silenciosamente su aroma. El tiempo tenía un nuevo significado.

Para siempre.

**_And when two lovers woo  
they still say 'I love you',  
on that you can rely.  
No matter what the future brings  
as time goes by._**

**_(As time goes by - Frank Sinatra)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Escribí este oneshot para **Pami Li** como respuesta a su pedido en la subasta de Help_Chile, pensada para recaudar fondos destinados a las víctimas del terremoto.

Le doy gracias a ella por su solidaridad para con nuestros hermanos chilenos, y también por su paciencia. Espero que te guste :)

También estoy un universo agradecida con **Sowelu** por su oficio de amiga y de beta. Gracias, BE!


End file.
